Midnight engagement
by Dr.Horus
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Shaun wants to ask Rebecca something.


**This one to somewhat go along with another story I wrote "New Year's Eve" as it happens on the same night, but one is not needed for the other to make sense. I feel like I should point out these two lovebirds have been dating a while prior to the beginning of this story.**

* * *

"Shaun, what are we doing out here?" Rebecca giggled as Shaun continued to drag her through the snow.

"Just thought it was a nice time for a walk." he replied innocently. Rebecca gave him a suspicious look.

"Right before midnight? On New Year's Eve?" she asked quizzically.

"Am I not allowed to take my girlfriend on a romantic walk in the snow on New Year's Eve?" Shaun questioned, giving her a skeptical look of his own.

"Alright, Hastings, dazzle me. Whatever this is about, it better be worth going out in this fucking cold." Rebecca shrugged.

The couple had just left the New Year's Eve party held at Desmond's apartment. Big crowds of loud, drunk people wasn't really Shaun's scene. Besides, he had been planning something special for this night.

Shaun led Rebecca by hand hold down the sidewalk, swinging their adjoined hands. Not far from the apartment was a currently frozen over park. This is where Shaun pulled them down on a bench in front of a big clock tower. Rebecca glanced to the clock and saw it was three minutes to midnight. She pivoted on the spot so she faced Shaun and found him looking at her with eyes gooey and full of romance. Rebecca smirked.

"Getting sentimental now." she teased.

Shaun rolled his eyes. "Have to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"What moment? Us sitting here freezing our asses off?" Rebecca's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'm about to say something very serious, will you try and be mature about it and listen?" he admonished.

Rebecca tapped her shin in thought. "I don't know...serious things sound boring."

Shaun sighed but couldn't help a small smile cross his face. "Okay, I'm going to say it anyway. Rebecca."

"Good to know you remember my name."

Shaun shot her a look. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Rebecca bobbed her head and grinned at the memory. "I saved your ass from templars because you were being a stupid idiotic moron."

Shaun chuckled slightly and let his head drop for a moment. He raised his face back to her's and continued. "And you know what the first thing was that I thought when I saw you? I thought 'this girl is mental!' And of course I was right. But despite that, we still became friends. Now I never told you, but I would change the books so that we would be on the same team, in the same den."

Rebecca's face softened. "Aw, Shaun, you're getting all gushy!"

"As the years past I realized that I didn't just want you as a friend. You balance me in so many ways. I know I can be a boring prick sometimes, but you're always there to smack me on the head and tell me to stuff it." Shaun laughed slightly and smiled. "And now...Now I guess there's only one thing left to do about it."

Keeping eye contact the entire time, Shaun dropped down on to one knee in the snow. Rebecca inhaled sharply, only now realizing where this was going. She stared at Shaun with wide eyes as her heart began panicking in her chest. Shaun noticed how bright her olive eyes looked in the light of the street lamps, and how pale her skin was in the snow.

"Rebecca, will you be my wife?" As Shaun asked his question the clock tower burst forth with loud ringing, marking the new year.

Rebecca lurched forward and captured Shaun's face in a kiss. She ran her cold fingers through his ginger hair. Warmth flushed through her chest as the kiss lasted till all twelve tolls had past. She finally broke away and smiled.

"So...is that a yes? Any answer at all would be good actually, it's really bloody cold down here." Shaun implored.

Rebecca gave him a mischievous look. "No."

Shaun blinked.

"No?"

"No."

"Wha-"

Shaun's raising plea was overruled by a peel of laughter as Rebecca threw her head back. She pushed Shaun's shoulder playfully.

"Yes." she agreed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

A wave of relieve washed over Shaun. He hauled himself back onto the bench, glad to be off the wet snow. That's when the realization of what Rebecca had said fully hit him.

"We're getting married." he breathed, looking to Rebecca with a mixture of happiness and alleviation.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shaun's neck, pressing their heads together.

"Yes, doofus." She bit her lip, smiling. "We're getting married."


End file.
